God Rest Ye Merry Crossovers
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Krampus is up to his old tricks once again just to ruffle feathers, yank some chains and rattle some cages. None of the victims are amused. Featuring characters from Grimm, Constantine, The Dresden Files and Supernatural.
1. Chapter 1

div id="yui_3_16_0_1_1418483598471_6161" class="body undoreset" style="outline-width: 0px; outline-style: none; outline-color: initial; display: table; width: 694px; box-sizing: border-box; padding-top: 12px; padding-left: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" tabindex="0"  
>div id="yui_3_16_0_1_1418483598471_6160" class="email-wrapped" style="display: table-cell; width: auto; word-wrap: break-word; word-break: break-word;"God Rest Ye Merry Crossoversbr Synopsis: Combining the likes of Harry Dresden, Supernatural, Grimm and Constantine, it seems that Krampus is up to his old Yuletide tricks, subjecting unsuspecting mortals to a little Christmas insanity. br /br /Chapter 1-Carry On My Wayward...What the Hell is This ?! br / Sam and Dean were driving down a nearly obscure country road, accentuated by the occasional street lamp. It was quiet. Almost too quiet for their liking. Classic rock played on the radio as they enjoyed the ride to their next destination in the middle of Nowheresville. br / 'It's always the little towns you never suspect. ', Dean mused aloud. br / 'You aren't kiddin'. Rarely if ever are we called to a big city, and I'm certain they have their own batch of problems.', Sam added. br / 'Hey, was there supposed to be rain in the forecast ?', Sam asked, as the radio became staticky. They could usually get their favorite station even out in the middle of heaven-knows-where. Something unusual was afoot, and neither one of them knew Who was behind it. br / 'No, not so far as I remember. Nothing in the news was forecast for a storm.', Dean said. It was too late to turn back and return whence they came. Before the brothers knew it, they were being sucked into a portal and dragged into a place that they had heard of but never seen. They were about to befriend some very unusual and interesting people that were exactly like they were. For once, it would be pleasant not to feel secluded from the so-called 'norm'. Yet, still, the entire process was rather bewildering and they wondered what twisted mind could've been thinking this sinister plot up and what the purpose behind it was. /div  
>div 


	2. Start the Commotion

Chapter 2-Start the Commotion  
>It was as if Dean were speaking to an audience that didn't really exist and it was really starting to freak Sam out.<br>'Why are you doing that, Dean ? No one is listening to you, except for me. You're weirding me out bro.', Sam said, a little nervously.  
>'I do this when I'm anxious. You know that. How deep does this portal go anyways ? It's like it never ends.', Dean said, before the two of them were rammed against their dashboard by a rouge gailforce wind.<br>The black Impala '69 landed in Oregon, not far from Nick Burkheart's home. Close by the car was a man in a trenchcoat, starting to get up with quite the whopper of a headache. Splayed out a bit further from him was yet another man in a trenchcoat with spiky blonde hair and a lovely woman with dark curly raven tresses, prone to the pavement. All of them were going to wake with one monster headache.  
>'Did anyone get the number of that Mack truck that just wayleighed me ?', Harry Dresden questioned, grabbing his staff and steadying himself on his feet. Looking around, he saw the man in the brown trenchcoat and the young woman and helped them to their feet. He had to admit that the raven haired lady was extremely good looking.<br>Nick Burkheart followed Monroe's leading to where they had heard the unmistakably noisy crash.  
>'So this is what caused all that unearthly ruckus ? Who are all these people ?', Monroe asked, clearly confused.<br>'I dunno but it has the unmistakable fingerprints of Krampus.', Nick concluded. He didn't even have any evidence and yet his deduction pointed to the one Wessen he knew had the ability to play with people's lives. Tricksters were often like this, and the only reason they did so was because of the twisted joy they recieved prodding their influence where it wasn't needed. None of that really mattered though. He could tell that they all needed a stiff drink and maybe they could figure out just what the heck was going on.


	3. An Exorcist,Grimm,MonsterHunters

Chapter 3-An Exorcist, Grimm, Monster Hunters and a Wizard Walk Into a Bar...  
>'I've seen a lot of unusual things and I have been through many portals but never like this. Something very formidable probably brought us all together.', Harry declaired, taking a sip of whisky. Zed and Constantine concurred.<br>'Not that this isn't a sort of merry reunion of the 'strange'.', John nodded, savoring a cool glass of burbon. Zed enjoyed a classic beer, as did Sam and Dean while Monroe and Nick nursed their Sam Adams.  
>'I, for one, agree with Nick's assessment earlier. This has got to be the work of Krampus; the nasty bastard.', Monroe grumbled, volking somewhat. Dean became a little unnerved seeing a werewolf turn in broad daylight.<br>'Stand down, Dean. Nick already explained ! Monroe's an ally. Don't go shooting him with any silver bullets, ok ?', Sam said, playing the titular peacemaker.  
>'Well, we're not getting anywhere sodding about this tavern. No offense. Best liquour I have ever drank.', Constatine said. All of them knew John had a point. Since they were in Nick's territory, they all decided to unofficially elect him as the leader of this investigation. Something told them though, that they were all in for a long Christmas Eve.<p> 


	4. Into the Woods

Chapter 4-Into the Woods  
>None of the so called 'leads' they had were going anywhere. They were all red herrings, causing them to run around in circles no closer to finding any answer whatsoever.<br>'This is pointless ! We're right back where we started, where we all entered !', Zed said, becoming a bit annoyed.  
>'Wait...do you hear that ?', Monroe asked. His hearing was much better than the others, due to the fact that he was a Blutbot and his senses were heightened.<br>'Monroe...where are you going ?', Nick questioned in return. Monroe followed his sight, hearing and smell into the woods where they all encountered Krampus, who was hoisting a bag behind him, filled with naughty children that were about to be devoured.  
>'Ah, I see you caught me in the middle of supper. I was about to teach some nasty little hooligans a lesson...', Krampus began, starting to salivate at the recent catch he had acquired.<br>'What have we to do with all of this though ? I was going to enjoy a very pleasant Christmas with friends back home...', John began.  
>'I got bored. All the monsters do, but it's what I'm known for. Can't let a good rep down, am I right ?', Krampus added, with a twisted, sinister grin. The kids in his sack cried and whimpered, begging to be let go. Harry felt his stomach lurch. He hated predators like Krampus who seemed to get off on the pain of others, especially going so far to devour them.<br>'Fine. So let us entertain you. If we beat you, send us back home.', Dean sneered, angrily.  
>'What is the other condition ? There has to be one or I won't honor your wager.', Krampus said, in a very sinister, almost seductive way.<br>'We'll give you due regard and celebrate the holiday your way. Whatever your little black heart desires.', John said.  
>'What ? No ! Constantine, you're a maniac...you can't possibly...', Harry interjected. Unfortunately, before any of them could truly protest, Krampus bound them all by contract simply by shaking their hands. A long Christmas Eve it would be...indeed.<p> 


	5. Christmas Throwdown

Chapter 5-Christmas Throwdown  
>Krampus never thought he would be fighting against a psychic, a couple of monster hunters, a wizard, a werewolf, a paranormal police officer and an exorcist. It was like a very very bad joke with an equally cheesy punchline that he knew he was going to loathe. Nevertheless, he started swinging and was fighting quite well against these puny mortals, abilities or not.<br>Unfortunately, as Krampus was fighting, Harry managed to loosen Krampus' double-knot enclosure and set the kids free that Krampus was going to dine on later.  
>'THAT'S for letting supper escape, you reprebate !', Krampus bellowed, landing a rather well-directed uppercut on Harry's cheek. Harry managed to shield himself from the blow and having distracted him, was able to have Sam and Dean get a couple of silver bullets into him. It slowed him down considerably, but it wasn't enough to kill him just yet.<br>'You're really starting to piss me off !', John yelled as Krampus knocked him off his feet.  
>'All of you silly mortals are interfering in my plan. I'm not the least bit entertained...', Krampus grumbled as he swung at anything and everything in his path. John, getting back up to his feet was able to act upon a diversion that Harry had provided and began chanting an incantation that rendered Krampus helpless. Harry then hit him with a few of his own spells, and at last, Sam, Dean and Nick emptied a barrage of silver bullets in Krampus' wake. Unable to fight back, Krampus roared one final time until falling onto the ground and dissolving.<br>'You haven't heard the last of me mortals. Wait until next year ! The penalty will be dire. Don't think I haven't forgotten how naughty each and every one of you are ! I'll have my revenge.', Krampus vowed as nothing was heard but the echo of his boastful words.


	6. Still Time for Christmas

Chapter 6-Still Time for Christmas  
>The fight seemed as though it had lasted forever, but it had only been a few hours at best. It was still Christmas eve, and all of them had the chance to return home and enjoy Christmas with family and friends.<br>'Well my friends, it's been one hell of a ride.', Dean said, laughing heartily. All of them laughed for a while, not really knowing the reason why, only that it felt pretty darned good to aleviate the stress and tension with some levity.  
>'I can provide a portal for all of us to return. Sam, Dean, you might wanna buckle up. It may be a little bumpy getting you back to Nebraska.', Harry stated. Zed kissed him on the cheek.<br>'That's for saving our asses back there. You're a pretty damned good wizard.', she said. Harry felt his cheeks flush and cleared his throat.  
>'You're welcome. Just doing my chivalric duty.', Harry said. Focusing on all the details he had heard in the bar before, Harry raised his staff and the ancient runes began to glow and flicker. Magic, ethereal energy surrounded all of them and portals appeared in different directions, speeding them all home.<br>'Merry Christmas, everyone !', he said, lowering his staff and ascending toward the portal of his own making.  
>'Merry Christmas.', each of them said at their own inclination. Before they knew it, each of them were being sent home, right at the moment Christmas had begun. All of them said a little prayer of gratitude that no one had been hurt and the world could continue celebrating in complete ignorance that there was such a creature as Krampus.<p> 


	7. Epilogue

Epilogue  
>It was as if the experience had been a very unusual, surreal dream. Sam and Dean maintained their next course for the 'middle of nowhere' in Nebraska, celebrating with a few friends they had made along the way. The two of them enjoyed some festive drinks and treats while they opened presents, making merry with most of the rest of the world.<br>Harry, back in Chicago, celebrated with Bob the Skull who was overjoyed with his haul of raunchy romance novels and a perscription to Penthouse. John and Zed spent time savoring eacn other's company without any cases to be run. Sure, it would get busy after the holidays, but that was always the case. It was pleasant to know that matters were actually quiet for once.  
>Then at last, there were the Grimms, Trubel and Nick and the rest. Trubel asked about the epic fight and wished she could've seen it, but she was out doing last minute shopping with Joshua. All of them had met under the tree and were savoring some lavish cups of cocoa. It might've been a bit chilly outside, but inside, all was safe and warm.<br>'I have a good feeling everything is going to be just fine. Even if we do have to face Krampus next year, who cares ? We all made one kick ass team.', Nick said.  
>'I'll second that ! Here here !', Monroe agreed, lifting his mug and clinking it against his friends' mugs in a celebratory gesture. They all sang Christmas carols after they had littered the floor with gobs and oodles of presents, and soon, they settled in for a bit of a Christmas nap, wondering what the remainder of the season would bring them.<br>The End


End file.
